


Miracle Drug

by violettte



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettte/pseuds/violettte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom has a scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Drug

** _Miracle Drug_ **

 

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Cuddy chokes out of deep desperation as his grizzled jaw works her over, over and over, fuck, licking up her everything up into her very being and her knuckles whiten on the arms of her desk chair.

“Shush,” comes the growl up from between her legs and she jerks her hips up against his face in retaliation. “Fuck you,” she groans as he presses her clit with that tongue, “I was on a very important call – “

His wet pressure increases and she closes her throat on a raw squeal. Fucker.

“Come on Lisa. Come _on_ Lisa. You know you don’t give a shit right now.”

“Fuck, House, how – “ But two long digits are pressing up inside her and she’s so fucking glad he’s locked the doors, closed the blinds but curses the lack of soundproofing because the liquid heat inside her explodes hard and she bites back a scream as her cunt spasms on his starving mouth, around those fingers. _Asshole._

“Now,” he grunts, unfolding himself rather deftly from underneath her desk. “Wasn’t that worth an interruption and a few embarrassing callbacks?” Smirk harder, she thinks, and quivers in her wet seat. “Yes. Yes it was.  Well, I thought so, anyways.” And out he strides, cane free, the smirk painting his very posture. Thank God he remembers to slam the doors shut behind him because her legs are still fucking shaking and there's no way she could stand now to do it herself. What a gentleman.

 _Ketamine is a legitimate blessing,_ she sighs to herself and wishes she still smoked.

 

 

 

 


End file.
